Misunderstood
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Just read, please. And review.
1. Chapter 1

_**MISSUNDERSTOOND**_

_Sasuke turns rebelious. READ!_

**Idea came to me while ready a story by Pocky Whore. If you review and wish for me to take it off, I will. The story is intitled Insanity.**

**Chapter 1:**

_Onix eyes were locked with ice blue eyes. He held her close as the dark nin. had attacked them. She pushed him away. Blood splattered onto his face and a body fell on his._

A boy with raven black hair shot up, his onix eyes shooting open. He felt the cold sweat drip from his face and his hand shot up to feel it. He sighed when he knew it was just sweat. He swung his legs over the side of his bed. He still wore the pair of trips from the day before, a black hat tossed lazily to the side along with his Konoha head band. He stood and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the light, only to stumble back and his eyes have to be closed. he waited a minute, then walked on in and turned on the foset. He looked in the mirror. He saw two black orbs staring back at him. He looked away from the mirror and cupped his hands under the cold water, splashing his face with the cold water. He turned the water off and looked up, nearly screaming. There stood Sakura. She had a concerned look on her face. Sasuke's eyes hardened.

"Sasuke?" He didn't answer her, just glared through the mirror. "Are you alright?" There was still no answer, this time Sasuke had turned to look at her. He walked up to her and she tensed. He stopped just infront of her, looking down into her emerald eyes. Her eyes were full of fear. She was afraid of him. Sasuke was laughing on the inside.

_'Their afraid of me because I'm different now? It's funny. I really haven't changed much.'_ Sakura stepped back to let him pass. He pushed past her and she watched his back some. Her eyes rested on the scar on his back. It ran from the top left shoulder and ran to the right side of his lower back. Few more small scars rested on his back as well.

"Sasuke, will you be okay? I mean, you were..." A vase hit the wall next to her head. She stared at Sasuke a moment before tears formed.

_"I HATE YOU!"_ Sasuke froze at those words. He had heard her voice, but the only one there was the near tears Sakura. He went to step forward but she had turned and ran from the room. Sasuke sighed and sat down, falling back.

"I hate them," Sasuke said quietly, then fell back asleep.

**Sasuke's PoV**

It was a few hours later and I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to meet two smiling emerald eyes. It was Sakura. I sat up and shivered. Her hands had felt good against my cool skin. They were warm. She must have known I was cold, or I was going to be cold because she held up a black hoodie.

"You looked so warm under the covers but, it's time to get up Sasuke." I nodded and took the hoodie, slipping it over my head. I then froze a moment and looked at her. It was only a couple of hours ago I had scared her, now she was smiling. Who the hell is she! I shook the feeling and swung my legs over the side of the bed. She stood and walked to the door, turning back to me some.

"Sasuke, please, for your own health, quit blaming yourself." Her eyes held a sudden sadness to them. Sasuke wanted to throw something at her again. He hated it when she did that.

"Knock it off!" Sakura flinched when glass hit the wall next to her. "Just leave me alone!"

"Sasuke, I know you've lost a lot. I just want you to know you have friends that care for you."

"Get out," was all I could manage. She walked out with a sigh and closed my door. I threw something bigger at the door this time. The glass shattered all over the floor near my door. That would stop them from coming in for a short time. I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water in the shower. After I showered, I did the rest of the necesities and walked from my room, having been able to avoid stepping on glass. I walked down the hall. Naruto and his other pals were goofing off and laughing, until I showed into view. They then stopped laughing and I felt Naruto staring at me. I had on my black hat with my Konoha head band, my black hoodie that was ten sizes too big for me and a pair of black trips. I grew irratated. They annoyed me. Today wasn't going to be a normal day. I just knew it.

**A/N: Okay. I know I have stories to update on and I really shouldn't be making a new one. But, please bare with me and I'll update here soon. Promise. Now, review!**

**P.S. I do not own Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Pocky Whore: Hey I like it. I think you did a good job of capturing Sasuke's **

**personality too.**(Thank you...)** Its always been hard for me to write Sasuke's POV.**(I'm sure you'll get it some day...I've only been watching it a short time and was always waorried I wouldn't get it right)** Its always **

**been so much easier to write as if I'm Naruto or someone else, so I **

**think its awsome that your able to write him so well. **(And again, I thank you for the compliment. .)

**I felt all warm and fuzzy inside when I read that my story inspired **

**this story. Hehe I feel cool now!**(. I'm glad. And I'm also glad you like my story.)

**w00t go me.**(-throws a party for you-)

**Sanzos Guardian Angel: **Understandable but, that's Sasuke for you. .;;

**Chapter 2:**

I couldn't stand it. Naruto had been watching me all day. I wanted to just turn to him and knock him one good. The only thing stopping me was Kakashi. He watched me closely since I nearly hit Sakura. I glanced over to where Sakura sat. She was smiling. She was taunting me. Everytime she was around me, she smiled. It taunted me so much. I looked back to the front and finished taking the notes. I decided to get out of this class early, so I stood and faked being sick to my stomch.

"May I leave class early. It feels like I'm about to get sick." Hell, my face was pale enough. The dumb teacher believed me.

"Go ahead. Sakura, escort Sasuke to the nurses office." Damn. I think she was catching on. I shrugged it off as Sakura stood and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura then looked at me with that all knowing look in her eyes. We walked from the class room. When I was out, I stood straight and let my hand that held my 'upset' stomach drop. She walked with me half way down the hall in silence. After that, she glared at me. I could feel her eyes on my.

"Sasuke! You're going to fail this class and then you'll be held back a year."

"Don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care? Sasuke! Do remember why you took this course!"

"Nope. And I don't care to remember."

"You did it for her!" I grabbed Sakura by the color of her shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"What was that! I thought I told all of you to never say that!"

"But it's true and you know it!" I wanted to slam my fist into her stomach so bad.

"So what if I did! You don't even know why I decided that."

"Because you knew it was your fault." Her voice was cold. It felt like a truck had just hit me. I dropped Sakura, and turned, allowing the hat to cover my eyes.

"That was wrong." It was all I could manage. She hit my weakest spot. "That was so wrong Sakura." I turned from her and walked as calmly as I could, heading for my room. I felt her eyes staring at my back. She hadn't moved since I dropped her. I slowly made my way around the corner and ran. When I got to my room, I slammed the door shut and locked it. I picked up the closest thing and threw it across the room. I walked over to the window and stared out of it. I was shaky. I couldn't help it. Why wouldn't they leave me alone. There was a knock on my door and I looked over.

"Who is it?" I called, no emotion in my voice.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, let me in!" It was Kakashi. I walked over to the door and placed my hand on the knob.

"Why?"

"Sasuke, let me in this room right now." I sighed and unlocked the door. Kakashi pushed his way into my room and flipped the hat off my head. I heard the metal of the head band hit the tiled floor as the hat did. He stared at me a minute. I just wanted him to leave. He grabbed me by the color of my shirt and in an instant, had my back to the wall. I was silent. Not normal according to him. I would have fought back normaly. I would have yelled and swung at him. His eyes softened some when they locked with mine. There was no way my eyes showed that much pain. He dropped me, but kept a hold of my shirt. He stared at me a moment, then shoved me towards the bed. I wasn't in the mood to fight back right now. I let myself be pushed and land on my back on the bed. Kakashi sighed and watched me some. I didn't move.

"Sasuke, Sakura didn't mean it."

"What ever." I sat up slowly and looked at him. I knew my eyes were glazed over with hate this time. I had made sure. Kakashi locked eyes with me and we stared at each other for a long time.

"It slipped."

"She wanted to say it. I know she meant it."

"You can't keep acting like this."

"I can and I will!" I snapped, standing up. Kakashi moved towards me and I jumped onto my bed and moved back, jumping off of it. He just moved around the bed. I backed up against the wall. He walked closer. My eyes narrowed. His hand reached out and grabbed my shirt color again, pushing me against the wall more. "Let go of me."

"I will not let you go until you agree to spend the entire day with Sakura and Naruto." I couldn't believe he had just demanded that I hang around the people that taunted me since her death. I spit in his face and he had lost it. I felt something hit me in the face and knew Kakashi had just decked me. My head hand turned but he head a good hold on my so my body didn't move from it's spot. It hurt, yes. Was I willing to admit it, no. My hand slowly made it's way up. I could taste the blood in my mouth. He managed to cut my lip. My hand rested where he had hit me though and I didn't look up.

"You'll never get over it, will you?" My head shot up and my eyes locked with his.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I pushed Kakashi away, to my surprise he stumbled back and it gave me room and time. I jumped onto my bed and then off to the other side, running out the door. I heard Kakashi chasing after me. I made a right turn and ran right into Naruto. His blue eyes locked with mine for the longest time in years. I went to run but he grabbed my wrist. I came around and decked him. Man did that feel good. I heard Kakashi catching up and ran for it. A random room, a random escape, a random mistake. I shut the door and locked it, closing my eyes and turning, leaning against the door and slid to the floor. Little did I know a certain girl that got on my nerves was sitting on the bed. She was staring at me. I finaly caught my breath and looked up to meet emerald eyes. Since I wasn't expecting it, I jerked back and slammed my head against the door. That was gonna leave a knot. She blinked and sighed some.

"Sasuke?"

"I was looking for an escape." I looked up to see he window standing wide open. "And I'm using your window." I stood and walked past her to the window only to feel her hand grab my wrist.

"_Let go Sakura._" My voice was low, cold and harsh. She jerked her hand back. I walked over to the window, placed on foot on the ledge, both hands on each side and looked down. Two stories high. Bushes below. I was willing to take the risk. I went to jump only to feel Sakura wrap her arms around my waist and pull me back in.

"Sasuke! Are you nuts! You could hurt yourself!" Her voice was full of worry. I just glared at her some.

"I can take care of myself." The door opened and there stood a pissed of Naruto and an evenly pissed off Kakashi. I gulped, knowing it was either jump or get in trouble and tehn get the shit beat out of me later on by Naruto and his pals. I chose to jump, but was grabbed by Kakashi.

"Sasuke." His voice was hard and he pulled me from the room. Naruto's eyes were cold as they locked with mine. I matched the coldness in his eyes and forced it into mine. He was mocking me again. I felt it. I knew it.

-

-

-

"Sasuke. This is _by **far**_ the most irresponsable and immature thing you have done ever since..."

"SHUT UP! What do you shit heads know!"

"We under stand, Sasuke, that you have it rough even more since then but you have to stop acting out like this."

"Why does it matter! Everyone throws it in my face that it's my fault!" I didn't know if I was about to cry because my temper or because it was killing me. I drew the hood up from my hoodie, making sure it covered my eyes real well. I felt Kakashi reach up and grab it, about to pull it off my head but he drew his hand back. The damned woman must have shook her head at him.

"Sasuke, no one blames you for her death. It's only in your mind. You're accusing yourself."

"All I ask is that everyone leaves me alone for a while. I want to be left alone." I stood and walked from the room. I heard them talking some as I walked, their voices soon fading. I looked up some to meet the eyes of Naruto once more. There were a couple people with him. I just walked passed them, not wanting to start with them. I knew better. They glared at my retreating form as I made my way down the hall.

**normal PoV**

"Sasuke's behavior for the past few years..."

"Kakashi, he's just a boy. He lost the one he cared most for, ontop of the haunting memories from his past." Kakashi turned to Trisha.(made a name, okay?deal).

"He still has to learn that he's not the only one with problems. He's a rebel now and he's not going to last. His emotions keep getting mixed up too much."

"I understan that, Kakashi, but please."

"If he keeps this up, he'll have more than just Naruto against him." With that, Kakashi left.

**A/N: Heh. I'm glad Pocky Whore loves this. It makes me feel better. I think I got Sasuke a bit OOC here but, he's somewhat a rebel so deal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: Back to Sasuke's PoV**

I sat up straight and looked to the window. It was dark. I placed my hand on the pillow. It was damp. I had been crying in my sleep. Why did I fall asleep in the first place? I shrugged it off and stood, walking to the window, placing my head against it. The cool glass felt good against my forehead. The rain had soaked everything and it was still coming down hard. I saw lightening light the sky and then the sound of thunder came. The door opened only five minutes later. I didn't bother to turn around. There were footsteps. I noted they weren't a girl or woman's. It couldn't have been a man's footsteps so it was a boy's foot steps. I still didn't bother to turn around. A hand made it's way to my head and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back. I closed my eyes tight and felt my head slam against the window. The boy held my head there.

"You hit me so it's my turn." The voice belonged to Naruto. He was so dead when I recovered. He pulled my head back again. He was about to slam it into the window again. I noted to cracks in the window due to the first time before he went to push my head forward.

"Naruto! Let Sasuke go!" The voice belonged to Trisha. Great. I was in for it now. My mind slipped from my punishment as I felt something thick slide down my forehead. I cought a glimps of it as it hit the floor. A crimson red. Everything flashed in my head again. I couldn't tell reality from memories anymore. I felt my legs give out from under me and felt Naruto catch me and fall as I fell.

**Naruto's PoV**  
"N-no...Stop it. I don't want to see anymore. No. Make it stop." I caught Sasuke and went down with him. I was able to land on my knee's as I held Sasuke. HIs eyes were about to roll into the back of his head. His voice was pleading and scared. He was lost, i could tell. It was all from on trickle of blood. What was with him? I knew he was nearly at the end of his sanity but, this was just freaking me out. I was starting to feel sorry for him. Trisha ran over to us and picked Sasuke up. She was screaming for help. I was dazed. That look, it hurt. He was thinking of that day. It just hit me.

It was later that night and I had went to the hospital room they had Sasuke in and sat near his bed. He was sound asleep. There were few moments when he would start to cry in his sleep. I was half tempted to wake him up but what would he say? The door opened to reveal Kakashi and Trisha. They walked up to me.

"What happened to make Sasuke act like that?" Kakashi's voice was stern. I knew he knew though. Trisha had to have told him.

"I wanted to get Sasuke back for decking me, so I slammed his head into the window and it cracked. He saw the drop of blood hit the floor and he flipped." I never took my eyes off of Sasuke's sleeping form. He had slept on his back the whole time. Normaly he would be on his side or stomach by now, but he still lay on his back.

"Naruto, I want you to go to class now." I looked up to the clock to see it was late in the morning. I nodded, stood and walked from the room. I made it to class and all eyes rested on me. Word spreads like a spilt bucket of water when it comes to Sasuke and I knew they all knew what happened. Sakura kept her eyes on the board. She looked annoyed. They teacher had stopped teaching due to my intrance. Her eyes shot over.

"Nice of you to join class, Naruto! Teacher, I want to go see him." Sakura turned from me to the teacher.

"I can not let you leave class. All teachers were informed to not allow any students into his room."

"It's not fair!" Ino stood and objected. "We all know Sasuke's been a real pain in the ass but we also know he can't see blood without flipping out! That's not fair! He needs someone!"

"Ino! Sit down! Sakura! Quit causing an uprise in the class." Kakashi stood near me now. "Sasuke has someone there for when he wakes up. Naruto, take your seat." With that, he walked from the room. I walked to my seat and sat, staring at the board, Sakura and Ino were right. I almost forgot about that.

**Sasuke's PoV**

I was finaly able to wake up. I thought twice before opening my eyes. Someone was sitting near my bed. A woman. I wanted to say something to her but I didn't want her to know I was awake.

"I know you're awake Sasuke." I mentaly kicked myself for letting myself be discovered. I opened my eyes and looked over at her. She just looked back at me.

"Why am I in here? I want out." My voice was harsh and she flenched. I wanted so bad to just hit her. I was so annoyed. They were treating me like a child! I sat up and glared at her. She didn't move. I swung my legs over the bed and went to stand but she put her hands on my shoulders. I snapped. That was it. I decked her one and stood, knocking her to the floor. She was about to move away but my foot connected with her stomach and I lost myself. I let myself beat her. She screamed for help as much and as loud as she could. I pulled something sharp from the table and moved over to her, drawing my arm up, about to jam it into her neck. A hand grabbed my wrist.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, calm down!" I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Man this was getting on my nerves. There was a pink head girl near the nurse. I knew the boy had to be Naruto. They were always together. I sighed and pushed him away, only to have his grip tighten around my waist. He then took on his smarts and grabbed both of my arms, holding them to my sides. I squirmed, realising that wasn't the best idea in the world, but I didn't care. I squirmed in his grasp as Kakashi and several other students and teachers intered the room. I was then tooken to the princaples office. Kakashi had Naruto hold onto me and walk with him there. I wanted so bad to drop dead then and there. Naruto was allowed to stay in the room.

"..." Silence was all that filled the air. "Sasuke..." The woman looked at me with disapointment. I knew what was coming but played dumb and kept my attitude.

"What?" I shot at her.

"Your behavior lately had caused..."she paused and I knew I was gone. "It's caused many people to think only one thing. We have no choice but to put you up." Naruto, being the half wit, tilted his head.

"They're putting me in the loony been ya dobe." He glared at me and I just smirked. Man was my mind running slow. I stood and glared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M A NORMAL PERSON WITH NORMAL TEEN PROBLEMS!" Naruto was staring at me, those ocean blue eyes mocking and laughing at me for my ten second idiocy. The damned woman sighed.

"We have no choice." People came in and, ofcourse I stuggled, but they managed to get me in a straight jacket. I was hauled out, screaming and yelling. Pleading sanity. I felt something hit my neck and all went black.

**A/N:Short, I know. Gomen nesaii. I'm gonna try and update here in like, thirty minutes to an hour...sometime today,**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Naruto's PoV**

Sasuke was drug from the room, kicking, screaming and yelling for his rights. I was going to visit him when he was allowed to have visitors and I _was_ going to get him to talk to me. I stood, about to walk to class when a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kakashi smilng. Why was he smiling.

"Sasuke should be let out in a week _if_ his attitude improves." He then walked past me and I soon followed. The rest of the day went on like normal, only without the disruptions and constant mocking tone from Sasuke. Sakura looked upset the entire day. When the last class rolled around and ended, I caught her before she could leave and we walked to the lake her, Sasuke, the other raven head and I would go to ta(to) hang out at. It was the first time in a couple of years we had been there. Everything was the same, except one. There was a large headstone near the rose bush and several roses spread around it. Even the rare rose, the ice blue colored rose. We stood there, staring at the headstone.

_RileyUchiha_

_Age: 14_

_R.I.P._

_Death will not go unrevenged_

That was mostlikely Sauke's doing. We then knew why Sasuke cut class a lot. I grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her with me. I was going to see Sasuke. Even if we weren't allowed. I wanted to talk to him. When we got there, I let go of her wrist.

"I demand that we get to talk to Uchiha, Sasuke emidiately."

"Sasuke is not allowed visiters yet."

"Look damnit! I need to talk to him now!" Sakura, I could tell, flenched at the sudden rise in my voice.

"I need a name."

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Now, let me see him." The woman picked up the phone after looking something up on the computer screen. Next thing we know, Gaara walks up and slams his hand on the desk, glaring at her. She hung to phone up.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. We were sent to give him a message. These two are with me." The woman gulped and nodded. Gaara turned to us and nodded, motioning for us to follow. I didn't hesitate. Sakura did a moment, then soon followed us.

"Why are you here?" I asked out of pure curiousity.

"Sasuke...I wanted to talk to him about something."

"Same." I didn't want him to waste his breath asking me.

"About what?" This took me off guard and I blinked, looking at him. "Is it the thing you saw at the lake?"

"I uh...Well, yeah..."

"He doesn't want to admit it, but I saw his personal journal. He wanted her more than just a sister. He did something to her he regretted. That's why what happened, happened." That confused me a bit. Whe reached his door and Gaara pushed it open. Sasuke stood and was about to throw something but locked eyes with Gaara and dropped the chair.

"Oh, Gaara..." He looked past him to me and Sakura. "The dobe and brat too? How come?"

"They were here when I got here. I let them come with me. Hope you don't mind." How could they be so calm in talking to each other when Sasuke hated talking to anyone? I shook the feeling and his eyes locked on mine, knowing we knew what was there.

"Stay away from her grave Naruto."

**Gaara's PoV**

"Stay away from that grave Naruto." His voice was full of hate and there was a hint of jealousy to it. Naruto tilted his head some, confused. Sasuke moved slowly over to us. Sakura was smart and shut the door so Sasuke wouldn't be able to run from the room. She kept against the door, not knowing what to say. Naruto stood his ground as well, as if to challenge Sasuke. Sasuke went to pounce on Naruto, anger rising in him. I was able to grab his waist before he made it past me. He struggled against my grip. I had to admit, he was pretty strong. I had to grab him with both arms and hold him back. Naruto was definately challenging him. He still didn't move. There was a sudden ange in his eyes. This was going to be the talk of the week. Sasuke brought to his wits end by the dobe that Sasuke felt took his sisters heart from him.(insest. Hate it, stop reading!)

"I'm not afraid of you Sasuke. I will stand my ground and fight you if I need to." Naruto was asking for it. I felt Sasuke shaking. He was definately confused.

"It's your fault Naruto..." His voice got weak and he stopped struggling. He was only shaking.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"It's your fault! You took her away from me! You turned her against me Naruto! She left me in the dark because of you!" Sasuke was at the edge, about to snap.

"Naruto, your best bet is to walk out now." Naruto nodded and turned.

"Sasuke, you lost me. I don't care to know what happened between you two, but let it go." He lead Sakura from the room. The door closed and Sasuke collapsed into me. I managed to catch my balance. Why Sasuke let his emotions show around me was way beyond my knowledge. I guess he felt a sudden calmness in me.

"Sasuke, stand on your own two feet. I know how hard it can be but you shouldn't let it get to you. Trust me. Nothing good will come from it." He didn't listen to me. He was weak, it was obvious. Out of pure sarrow, I picked him up and layed him on his bed. I turned to walk away but his shot up and grabbed my wrist. The look in his eyes. He was afraid to be alone. I nodded and sat on the bed as he scooted over, making enough room for me to sit. He smiled weakly at me and closed his eyes.

"Gaara...Sorry. I lost it." I hated when he did that. I wanted to hit him, but refrained from such an act. He looked so helpless laying ther in the bed, almost in tears. I sighed.

"Sasuke, soon they'll find out I was lying about coming to bring you a message. I need to leave soon." His eyes were locked on mine and he nodded, the smile fading. I knew he was going to flip. I knew he hated it here. A minute of nothing but silence went by and I stood. His eyes filled with the fear of being alone. I hated to look at him.

"Gaara, I-"

"Sasuke, I have things to do. Get some sleep and you should be alowed visiters tomorrow." I walked to the door, my back not turning from him. I knew he was going to break soon. Even if it took days, he was going to break. I opened the door and took one last glance at him and walked out, closing it. I heard something hit the wall but ignored it. I heard him scream something, but ignored it. It was most likely about Naruto.

**A/N: Okay, if you don't like what I'm getting at with this story, screw off. I have a story to write. Don't like it, stop reading. Thank you and good night. Don't forget to review. .**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Thanks DK(didn't get a good look at the name...Gomen)**

**Here we go though. That suggestion.**

**And yes, she's an OC...A bit of info was given about her last chapter...**

**Chapter 5: Past**

_She turned with a spin, a smile on her face. Her waist length black hair that was pulled back into a loose braid swung with her, her ice blue eyes closed as she smiled back at her slightly older brother, whom was only her height._

_"C'mon big bwovers! Hurwy up!" she chirped, smiling back at both her six year old brother and her twelve year old brother. The six year old glanced at the twelve year old and ran after her. She opened her eyes and gave off a childish scream and turned to run. They were racing for the park. The twelve year old just smiled as he watched them run up the path to the large park. He soon took chase, not wanting to lose sight of the two younger one's. When he arrived at the park, he heard screams of laughter. Sasuke and Riley were rolling around on the ground, playing around. Itachi just shook his head and watched them as they went on with their cat-and-mouse game. She would run, he would chase her, he would catch her and they would roll obn the ground for a couple minutes before Riley managed to get up. One time, she got up and ran to Itachi, hiding behind him. They had been there for hours. Both kids were out of breath, really, from all the running. Itachi smirked and picked her up._

_"You two ready to head home? It's getting late."_

"But, big bwover..." Riley whined.

"Riley, you can talk half normal, so do it."

"But bubby. I dun wanna weave teh(it's spelt right, leave it, she's only five) park."

_"Yeah! We wanna stay wonger!" Sasuke chimed in. Itachi sighed, not wanting to make them upset but not wanting to get in trouble by their parents._

_"Tell ya what. I'll bring you guys back to..."_

"Alright children. Quit giving your older brother trouble. He didn't have to bring you two up here you know," a loving woman's voice spoke to them. All three children looked up to see their mother, smiling. Her ice blue eyes locked with Itachi's. "I won't tell your father. If he asks you, I was with you." Itachi nodded with a smile and their mother picked up Sasuke as Riley yawned.

"See squirt. You're tired," Itachi teased the five year old. She gave him a weak and tired glare.

"I am not." she protested. Their mother (name her...Trisha for now...I know nothing more than Itachi's lil 'accident' and Sasuke and him hate each other now...I'll shut up now) began to hum a soft tone.(watch Revolutionary Girl Utena, Sunlit Garden is the song) In a matter of seconds, Riley was asleep, her head resting on her oldest brothers shoulder while Sasuke just yawned for what seemed the fiftyith time for the walk.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't fight sleep ya know. It's bad for your health." Itachi explained tot he six year old boy, whom just glanced at his older brother, a bit confused. Trisha smiled some and began to hum the melody again, this time getting Sasuke asleep before they reached the house. When they walked in, Itachi and Trisha took the two to their room, the one they shared, and layed them in their own beds. Itachi watched the two for a moment.

"Mom..."

"Yes Itachi, dear?"

_"Will we stay like this forever? I mean, will they keep their innocence and not get involved in the wars that keep coming?" His voice was a bit sadened. Trisha felt her mood sink and she looked to her eldest son._

"Itachi...Why do you ask such a thing?"

"The surrounding villages have been at war and I'm afraid it will corrupt their minds. They're so young. They need to be in a war free environment."

"I agree Itachi, but there's nothing we can do. We just have to wait for the right time." She smiled at her son, who nodded in return.

"I'll help you straighten up the house a bit. Come on Mom." Itachi lead his mother from the room with a soft smile. A couple hours later, the two kids woke up from the storm. It was Riley first though. She climbed from her bed and over to Sasuke's, climbing into it. Sasuke woke up from the sudden movement of his bed and looked over to see his younger sister, scared.

"Sasuke? May I sweep here tonight? Till the storwm passes?" Sasuke nodded, placing one small arm over his younger sisters chest as if to 'protect' her from the scary night. She smiled and fell asleep.

_**the big/small war in konoha**_

_Her hair was now ankle length, pulled back into that same loose braid like always. She smiled, those same kind, ice blue eyes closing as she did so, tilting her head to the side. Being only eleven, her brother being twelve now. It had been six years since their clan's masacre and both were alive and happen, until that faitful day. The village was invaded by dark nin._

"Sasuke! Sasuke, take your sister, Naruto and Sakura and run for it. Now!" Kakashi had ordered him. He nodded, grabbed Sakura's and his sisters wrist. His sister grabbed Naruto's wrist. It had only been a year since the 'incadent' between her and her slightly older brother but she was more scared for her life than of her brother. She followed willingly. Sakura and Naruto jerked from them.

"We'll split, it shoud be harder for them!" Sakura called, grabbing Naruto's hand and taking off in a new direction. Sasuke kept a good grip on his sister, whom struggled a bit. He got behind a large rock.

"Riley! Quit pulling away! Please!" Sasuke pleading under his breath to her. She shook her head.

"Naruto! I want to see Naruto! I wanted to follow him." She pushed away from Sasuke and his eyes widened as crimson soon dropped and hit the ground infront of him and splattered onto his body. Something heavy hit him and he felt the warm, thick liquid pour out of the wound caused. Her hair fell from the braid as her kind and happy eyes turned a dull dark blue. Her body quickly went limp. The man that had killed his sister was coming for Sasuke. He backed up some, dragging his sisters body with him. Lucky for him, someone showed up, but he was soon out like a light.

**Sasuke's PoV**

_**Months later**_

_I sat up slowly. I felt no pain. For some reasong though, I felt dirty, like scum. Nothing was registering for a moment, until a clear image of her popped into my mind._

"RILEY!" I saw something move slightly beside me. There, around me, were Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Iruka, Ino, Gaara and so on. All had pained looks and I felt something stab me ten times in the heart.

"Sasuke!" Sakura stood, moving closer to me, placing a calm and gentle hand on my back. She looked at me with sympathy.

"Sasuke, you've been out of it for a couple of months...Your sister, Riley...She's...No longer with us." Kakashi was lost for words now. The room had the eiri silence again and my body felt so dirty. It felt like ten million knives just pierced my skin all at once. The images rushed back to me. She was struggling against me, and pushed away, only to be sliced almost in half. Her blood stained my skin. The last thing I remember seeing on her was that dull look of death in her eyes. Tears streaked my face and I felt someone hug me. It was Sakura. Ino, Naruto, Iruka, Kakashi and all the others were crying. Sakura cried on my shoulder.

**end dream/flashback**

I shot up right, the tears flowing down my face. I looked over and realized I wasn't back at the school's dorms. I sighed heavily and tried to calm myself but it wouldn't stop. She was forever going to haunt my memories and it was _Naruto's_ fault she died. I would kill Naruto when I was released. He was going to pay for my sisters death.

**A/N: Okay, someone suggested that I do this and I did. Sorry if it's crappy and not enough detail. Thanks for reading, now REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto.**

**DK: I know, I probably could have done better with explaining. Yes Sasuke was _in_ love with his sister...**

_**"Did I mention that I like the character Riley herself? Blue eyes and black hair has to be one of the greatest pairing of hair and eyes, added to the pale skin and kind expressions, it would make her a very beautiful girl."**_

**Thanks. . I have black hair and light blue eyes(wish they were an ice blue) so the looks somewhat came from me.(I'm a natural brunette though.)**

**_"I write for myself and only myself. If you like it, good for you. If you don't, oh well."_ True!**

**Chapter 6:**

I had fallen back asleep for a couple hours because the next thing I knew, I was woken up by someone shaking me lightly. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to get the things around me to register once again. There sat Gaara, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. I was tempted to get up and deck Nartuto one but felt Gaara's hands push back on my shoulders.

"Sasuke, I was called by the nurse yesturday. It seems that these three came and lied to get in to see you when you weren't allowed visiters. I got two different stories and one of them refused to talk." I glanced at Sakura. She must have been the one to keep quiet. She looked away. It was obvious she didn't say anything. Was she afraid of me? My attention was reverted back to Kakashi when he cleared his throat.

"Sasuke, what happened?" I looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. I knew it made him mad. I felt him tense some, holding back his frustration with me. I smirked and looked back at him. "Now leave me alone." With that said, I turned and layed back on the bed. I felt Gaara place his hand on my shoulder again.

"Sasuke, you'd only be helping if you told him."

"And why would I wanna help?" I sat up. "I mean, it's not like I really care anymore." Sakura opened her mouth to ssay something but closed it as if not sure what to say now. She looked away from me. My eyes locked on her.

"Alright damnit! Out with it Sakura!" I snapped at her. She looked at me and shook her head, her eyes showing she was a bit spacy today. What was with her? Then I remembered. Today was her day. I looked up at the clock. I would be at the grave sight by now to give her flowers. I looked back at them, stood from the bed and walked over to Sakura.

"My room, there's money in the top drawer with my t-shirts near my bed. Take out enought to buy roses, blue ones, and put them there." It was obvious her and Naruto knew about it last night, so I was going to ask Sakura to do a simple task. She looked me dead in the eyes. I froze, my breath catching in my throat. That look of sadness...It reminded me of Riley. I backed away some and nodded.

"Never mind." My voice was a bit weaker than I wanted it to be. Kakashi sighed some. All eyes rested on me. I sighed and turned to the window. Cherry-blossom petals. The wind had caught them from the tree just outside that small ass window.

"Alright. You three back to class. Sasuke, you and I are going to talk." The three of them walked out, Naruto taking one last look at me with a smirk. Did he know more than I wanted him to about her? I shook the feeling and looked at Kakashi. He seemed a bit on the irratated side. I didn't blame him. I just smirked though, wanting to get on his nervers. It was working.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke, I don't know what's been going on in that head of yours but get over it. Her death came and went and there's nothing you can do now."

"es, there is. I can kill Naruto for her death. It was his fault after all."

"And how's that Sasuke?"

"He took her trust from me. He took her from me all together. It hurt Kakashi! To know your sister would turn on you for some dobe! How would you feel if your sister betrayed your love for an idiot like Naruto!" Oh man, please tell me that did _not_ come out of my mouth. I knew the others were still standing by the door as well as Kakashi did. He was silent. There was a movement from out side my door and it swung open to reveal a struggling Sakura, Gaara and Naruto, whom of which were holding her back. Naruto looked a bit shocked and disgusted. Sakura looked at me.

"Sasuke? Y-you were _in love_ with your sister!" The words stung and I winced at them. Her eyes narrowed.

"And I thought she was lying! SICK BASTARD!" She managed to get something and threw it at me. It hit me hard in the forehead, knocking me back. I was able to catch my balance. I felt the knot forming already. I dropped to my knee's from the pain, the pain also blinding me. I felt something trickle down my forehead and heard someone. They were a bit worried from what I heard, then I felt hands on my shoulders, and I heard her voice.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you alright! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Sasuke? Sasuke, answer me!" I pulled my hand away from from my head, still blinded from the pain but made an attempt to see how much blood was on my hand. No use. I couldn't see. Sakura must have known what I was doing.

"It's not that bad Sasuke." her voice was weak. I placed my hand back over my head to try and stop the pain enough for my eyesight to return.

"I think it best all of us leave for now. Sasuke needs time to regroup. Calm down."

"But Sensei! We can't just leave Sasuke like this! I should stay and help him a bit. I mean, it's my fault he's bleeding." I hated her. She was way too kind.

**Sakura's PoV**

I felt really bad for Sasuke. I didn't mean to have hit him so hard like that. when I saw the small amount of blood, I knew how hard the pen must have hit. Yes, it was a pen. Kakashi looked at me a moment and nodded.

"Alright then. Sasuke is in your care for today. Each of you will get one day entirely alone with Sasuke. I'll explain more later. Come Naruto, Gaara." With that, the three of them walked from the room. I sighed and felt Sasuke push me away.

"Leave me...Leave me alone Sakura. You hate me and I don't like you." I gasped. He thought I hated him. Wait, why didn't he say he hated me too? He just said he didn't like me. Normaly he would have said he hated me, despised me and wanted me to fuck off. I just stared at him a moment. He stood, nearly falling once again. I had stood and caught him. He pushed me away again and landed on the bed. I just watched him a moment. He climbed all the way up onto his bed and curled into a small ball.

"Sasuke..."

"Seeing as how I can't see, and my body's nearly numb, will you throw that small blanket over me Sakura?" HIs voice was relunctant. I nodded, walked to the bed and threw the blanket over him. He soon fell asleep like that and I watched him. I didn't want to take my eyes off him. Not yet. Then I soon dozed off...

_DREAM_

_Sakura and Riley sat on the bed in Sakura's room, both talking. Riley had seemed upset all that day and Sakura finaly got her to talk._

_"What's been with you all day Riley?" Sakura asked._

"Well...I uh...Nothing Sakura." She lied. Sakura sighed.

"Tell me. I'm your friend and you can tell me anything."

"Sasuke...He tried to..." Her voice trailed off and Sakura felt her heart drop. She didn't know if she should believe it or not. Riley then smiled with the most sincerety. "But he's my older brother. I'm glad I still have him, so let him be. I love him dearly. Say, Sakura."

"Yeah Ri?"

"If something happens to me, will you protect him from the pain and suffering he will endure?" Sakura gasped at this and looked at her best friend, not sure what to say.

_"I uh...yeah..."_

"Good. I have a feeling one of us, between Sasuke and I, will die in this war. Our clan is the reason this war is going on." She smiled still, that sweet and innocent look on her face. Her ice blue eyes closed with that sweet smile on her tilted face. Her hair was down and very wavy and long. It was over her shoulders as she had been brushing it moments before. She opened her eyes to look at her pink haird friend, whom had reached over, running her fingers through her hair.

"I've always wanted hair this long. It's gorgous. Riley." She looked up at her.

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Why did you ask if **you** died?"

"Because, normaly the women are the first to go in our clan. That's the way the people hurt our village. The ones that destroyed our clan." The door opened to reveal a very worn out Sasuke. He looked up from catching his breath and his eyes caught Riley's. He soon broke eye contact and looked straight at Sakura.

"K-kakashi-Sensei is summoning you Sakura-chan. Sister, are you staying here tonight." His eyes never went to Riley's. They went right for the window as he stared at the moonless sky. She smiled at Sasuke the same way she smiled at Sakura.

"Ofcourse not Brother. I'm coming home with you." She jumped up and walked to him, latching herself to his arm, smiling up at a confused Sasuke. Sakura seemed to be glaring at him as she pushed past him.

"Come Brother. Let's go home." Sasuke looked nervously down at his younger sister and nodded, walking down the hall. She stayed latched to his arm as they walked all the way home. Sasuke got glares and weird lokos but he ignored them, wrapping his arm protectively around his sister. Naruto rounded the corner and Riley stopped to stare at him.

"NARUTO!" Se called, smiling and waving. Naruto turned their way, smiled and waved back to her. Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Naruto. He swore then that he would definatley make her his.

**A/N: Oh man! This has to be the most SUCKASS chapter so far. I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Thanks for reviewing Sanzo's Guardian Angel.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Sasuke's PoV**

I woke up slowly. The room was dark and I heard light breathing. I looked over, my vission back. I had lied about being numb. There was Sakura, sleeping in the chair. She looked uncomforatable. I sighed and sat up, looking at her once again.

"Sakura?" My voice was a whisper. Damnit...I wasn't use to it being quiet. "Sakura!" I made my voice louder. She jerked and her head shot up with a gasp.

"S-sasuke? You're awake. Did you sleep well?" She sounded tired still. Wonder why?

"Fine. Sakura, about earlier..."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I shouldn't have..."

"I shouldn't have thought such things." We kept cutting each other off. She looked at me, more awake now.

"Sasuke, your face..." I blinked some. "It's red. Are you hot?" Now that she pointed it out, it was rather hot in the room. But she looked cold. She reached over and placed a hand on my forehead, only to pull it back quickly. I tilted my head.

"Something wrong Sakura?"

"Don't you feel sick?"

"Why?"

"Your forehead...It's burning hot." I reached up and placed my hand on my forehead. She was right. It was hot. I just looked at her.

"I feel fine." It was the truth. I didn't feel sick or anything. Then I remembered. I always feel worse in the morning's when I was sick. I moaned and rolled my eyes, which earned me a weird and worried look from the pink haired girl next to my bed. I was glad it was dark. I felt my face turn red.

"Sasuke?"

"I just remembered...If I'm sick, I'm going to be throwing up tomorrow morning...All morning." She placed her hand on my cheek and sat on the bed now. I looked at her a moment before looking to the sky. The clouds moved and the moon shone brightly. It was a full moon too. Sakura followed my gaze and smiled.

"It's gorgous, isn't it Sasuke?" I nodded. "Do you want to be able to see it better?" Another nod from me and she turned to me, my eyes moving so I could watch her from the corner of my eyes. She sighed so I turned my head to her.

"What?"

"Then you have to let Gaara, Naruto and I help you." Naruto's name made me flench. What the hell was she saying? She felt me tense at his name and tilted her head.

"Sasuke, this is serious. You have to get along with him for a while so we can get you out of here."

"Naruto won't help get me out. He'll only make it worse on me!" Her eyes narrowed.

"I will talk to him Sasuke. The only thing you can do is avoid any arguments with him. Kakashi-Sensei told me the new assignment for us."

"What is it?"

"Not for you. Naruto, Gaara and me." I wasn't going to like this.

"Explain."

"There will be three days of the week picked out. Each day, one of us will be here to stay with you the entire day to help you stay calm, or what ever. We have to follow you and go where you go, unless it's to the restroom ofcourse." The clouds covered the mood again and I grew agitated. Sakura must have guessed because she stood and closed the blinds.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She looked at me, standing near the window.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh..." I looked back at the bed sheets. "Sakura..."

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Could I get you to...go tomorrow?"

**Sakura's PoV**

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was relunctant, like earlier.

"What is it Sasuke?" I tilted my head, looking at him. His head was lowered, looking at the sheets.

"Could I get you to..." His voice lowered now. "Go tomorrow?" I knew what he was talking about. I couldn't say no to him this time. He was upset. There was a short pause and from the little bit of light, saw his shoulders shake some.

"I'll Sasuke." My voice was low and calm. He nodded and moved one hand to his face. From the way he was sitting, his back was to me and the window. It moved from side to side, his head moving as if he was saying no. I walked over to him, noting he was crying, trying to wipe away his tears. His head shot up and he looked at me. That pure black look in those onyx eyes nothing more than a dull look in them. It sickened me to know I had hurt him earlier, knowing how he felt. I sighed silently to myself and sat on the bed with him, facing him now. He blinked and I crossed an arm over his chest, pulling him down with me. He laned on his beack, not refusing, as I landed on my side, facing him. He turned his head to me.

"Sa...ku...ra?" He sounded confused. I smiled some.

"Sasuke, get some sleep." He nodded and closed his eyes. His breathing steadied out and he was soon fast asleep. I was soon after as well, not wanting to move. And we slept like that, until someone came.

**normal PoV**

Sasuke remained asleep, not moving, pale. Sakura woke up due to the sound of the door opening and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Please don't wake Sasuke. He's sick," she nearly whispered, her voice still hinting sleepiness.

"Alright then. We have to let Sasuke be alone for today and tomorrow we'll send someone back. Until we get a good schdual going with it." Kakashi said. With that, the three teens nodded and followed him out after her checked Sasuke's temperature. He would be fine, according to Kakashi.

**A/N: Hope you guys are still liking this and keep reviewing. Later to all. I made a quick finish after a short Naruto RP I did with my pal Lona. She don't read these things...dunno why though. Ohwell. R&R**


End file.
